


Folds

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konzen tries to make something of his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folds

_Stupid paper! Stupid creases! Stupid idiot bakazaru!_

The document was hopeless, and Konzen's headache was just getting worse. He ran his fingers over the longest crease again, in a by-now futile attempt at removing it, and sighed. There was no way he could turn in that document. It would have to be redone.

His fingers traced the crease again as his annoyance turned to an irksome curiosity. _How_ had the _saru_ made it, anyway?

Taking a blank sheet of paper (one that didn't need to be stamped and filed), he gritted his teeth... and folded it. And folded it. And folded it.

The end result bore not even the slightest resemblance to a paper airplane.

Crumpling the creased sheet into a ball, he hurled it at the wall before taking another sheet and trying again.

He was so engrossed in his task that he failed to hear the soft slap of approaching _saru_ feet.

"Here," Goku said quietly, appearing suddenly at Konzen's elbow. "Like this." Taking the page, he folded it lengthwise, then folded two triangles against the crease on each side.

Konzen watched, frowning fiercely as he tried to memorize the motions.

His third attempt flew -- actually flew -- across his office to land at Tenpou's feet just as the Marshal opened the door.


End file.
